Mahō
Mahō is one of the MiniQuesters of the MiniQuest Series. Appearance Mahō is a young teen. He has a well-built body and a short, flowing haircut. Mahō has light tan skin and pure black hair. He has a pointed nose and slightly pointed chin. His hat has two points on the left and right sides resembling that of the ears of a cat. He also has two flaps covering his ears on either side of his face. His hair sticks out from the front and back of his hat in curved spikes. He has a pointed nose and large white eyes. Mahō has a flat periwinkle short sleeved shirt with a dark blue (almost black) undershirt; which covers his neck. The sleeves of his undershirt are slightly longer than the overshirt, making it show from the sleeves and collar. The overshirt is closed by pieces of string that run down from his collarbone to his waist. Mahō wears gloves with the color being a mild tan. The gloves cover all of his hands and most of his arms. Running down from over his right shoulder to the underside of his left arm is a brown sash with three small pockets. He wears a black belt with a golden buckle in the middle. Past his belt, his overshirt splits into two; being separated at the buckle of his pants. He has dark blue parachute pants with dark and mild tan boots. The boots are all gray besides the grayish blue portions, that run from the soles to the top lining of the boot; which is connected by a line going down the middle of the front side of the boot. Personality Mahō is an adventurous young man. He loves to be active and explore things. This can also lead to his trademark rebellious behavior, making him disobey orders given to him. This is what often gets him into trouble. Mahō can be a straightforward and blunt character from time to time. He can be harsh at times but in the end, it's always for the benefit of the team. His friends, nevertheless, enjoy his company and love having him as part of the team (well most of the time). Relationships Other Questers Bendig Mahō has a good relationship with Bendig. He is very friendly and enjoys Bendig's company. He likes Bendig's abilities and sometimes envies them. Mahō sees him as more of a friend rather than a teammate or a working partner. Mahō does seem to understand Bendig as if he could talk on his own; which only strengthens their bond more. Rasmus Mahō seems to have somewhat of a love-hate relationship with Rasmus. They seem to have a sibling-like bond with each other. They are usually bickering with each other on trivial things such as how to tie shoes. However, they both share a common bond of liking Bendig. Rasmus's intelligence is usually the cause of these arguments, as Mahō usually makes errors and Rasmus is the one to correct his mistakes. Nevertheless, the two work together just fine and use their efforts of teamwork to create a solution to their problems. Trivia * Mahō was the last designed Quester * His name was inspired by a close relative of Markanine * Mahō was originally designed by Markanine and redesigned by UltiB-man247 * Mahō's first design was initially older before his age was reduced down to 15 ]]